L's Attempts Into Light's Pants
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: collection of drabbles when L tries to get into Lights pants. Enjoy! XD
1. Death Note

Death: well here's the start of the drabbles of randomness and sugar highs.

Kyros: _not to mention funny! or at least we try to make it funny._

Disclaimer: we own nothing but a Toshiba laptop

**Death Note & Pants**

* * *

L held up the Death Note with his index and thumb, examining it very carefully. If this object could actually kill with a name written in it, it will certaintly amazes and disgusts the sugar addict. Closing the note, he holds it up to the light above.

"Um...Ryuuzaki what are you doing?" Matsuda asks, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I'm examining it. So far all I can say about this is that it has to be true. After all the creepy white thing behind us is a shinigami, thus proving that they are real, and not to mention its small enough to hide underneath _any_ clothing." L mumbles, eyeing Light.

"What are you indicating Ryuuzaki?" Light barely hid his slight fear with his voice. _Really, what is with this guy? Its like he's trying to...no wait! No! It can't be that, it can't be that!_

_'But you know you want it to be that.' _A little voice inside Light's head told him. Light mentally scowls at his mind, thinking up a good way to kill his evil little voice.

"What you're thinking Light-kun, is in fact correct." L grins. Light blinks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ryuuzaki...are you hitting on my son?" Yagami-san demands. His eyes glarning at L for a truthful answer.

"No, just simply stating the fact that Light-kun is still my # 1 suspect."

_Tch, more like # 1 gorgeous, handsome male who you want to get into his pants. _Light growled to himself.

_'See! See! You like it that way!'_

_Stop poisoning my brain with such distasteful thoughts! Oh god I'm insane!_

_'Of course you are.'_

"Would you excuse us? I want to get some cake." L stands up and heads towards the door, dragging Light behind him.

Once in the kitchen, Light mentally killed off his little voice in his head with anything that came into mind with as he watched L take a piece of strawberry cheesecake. _Figures, he always has strawberry cheesecake. Just how many does he actually have? Hmm...lovely cream, crea- no! Bad Light, bad Light! Don't think like that, just calm down, and pretend nothing's going on. _

_OMIGAWD! What the hell is he doing with that frosting!? Oh god..._

L had frosting on his index finger and slowly licked it with his tongue. Making sure to eye Light in the corner of his eye as L continued on with licking. After he finishes, L tilts his head slightly in confusion.

_I'm screwed._

"I wonder...Light-kun, what I said earlier about the Death Note's size. It's actually small enough to fit in your pants."

_Screw that! I'm trapped in a hell hole! _

"Ryuuzaki what are yo-"

L didn't explain as he reached forward and pulled on the chain, taking Raito stumbling forward. A sly grin from ear to ear carved itself on L's face, his spare hand trying to get under the tight fabric of Light's pants.

"AAGH! RYUUZAKI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GROPING MY ASS!?" Light screams, struggling to get away.

"But Light-kun-"

Without warning Light punched L square in the face. L toppled to the floor, pulling Light with him from the force of the chain. Light groaned when his stomach made contact to cold, heard floor.

"Just what the hell...is on your mind?"

"I _was_ just making sure that another Death Note wasn't hidden in Light's pants." L pouts. _Pout shnout. He's gonna pay for that. _Light thought bitterly.

"You see me change clothes every morning and night! Why do you have to check now?" L frowns.

"But I thought Light-kun likes it when I gropes him."

Light faints.

* * *

Death: Well there's the first drabble.

Kyros: _haha, this one has been on our minds for WEEKS. and now we can finally lay the idea to rest now that its up and running._

Review plz!

* * *


	2. Summer Festival

Death: WOOOOT! SUGAR!

Kyros: _RUN! SHE'S GONNA DO SOMETHIN' CRAZY! _

Death: oh hush hush split personality/guardian! I'm only playing.

Kyros: _yea,then the next thing ya know,BAM! YOU DIED!_

Death:...that's what happened when you get high on sugar Kyros. OO

Kyros: Lies! you lie!

Death: hn hn.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

**Summer Festival**

* * *

"Wait L! Please I beg of you! Please don't make me wear this!" Light begged.

"You have no choice in the matter, _Light-chan_." L giggled.

"Please L! My reputation is at stake! I can't wear this outfit to the festival! Please don't make me wear this!" All L could do is grin in the pressance of the other begging.

"I am sorry Light-chan, but its already too late to get you another outfit. So you have no choice but to go with the outfit you have. Unless you want to go naked." L couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the mental thought.

Light sweat dropped. "...All right...its just...can I borrow one of your masks? I can't deal with it if anyone who knows of me knows that I'm wearing _this_ disgusting otufit."

L frowned. "But I think it looks beautiful."

"Yea...ON A _WOMAN! _I AM A _MAN _L! A MAN!" Light screamed. L chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, his hands played around the 'special area'.

"I can think of a few ways to get you into that _lovely_ outfit...Light-_chan_." L whispered.

Light shivered. "L...get your hands off me!"

"But what if I don't want to?" L pouts, his arms pulled the other closer.

"You have to let go or _no_ sex for a _year_! I am _serious_ and I don't need the pressure of your hands on me while I'm_ trying to change into my clothes in peace_!" Light snarled, pulling away from the other and slammed the bathroom door at L's face. L blinked, he heard the _click _of the lock from the other side of the bathroom door.

L grinned once again. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

"Woooohoooo!" Mello squealed, hyper from overdose of chocolate and drunk from overtime of sake. His face blushed as his hips swayed in merry. Light rolled his eyes at Mello's outfit, it turns out that the girly hair cut boy chose to wear a gothic chick outfit. A black leathery dress, red lace underneath, and cross hatching stockings up to the thigh. About the only thing that was originally his to Mello's outfit was his gloves and boots.

Matt, to Light's surprise, wore a similiar outfit to his lover Mello. Only it wasn't a dress. It was a torn, gothic look black pants and shirt, sleeves ripped and torn all the way up to his shoulders, cross belts at his waist, fingerless gloves, and his usual goggles on over his deep red hair. Matt's cigarette hung on his lip carelessly, obviously drunk and hyper as his lover he's groping. What made Light frown was that his lover too, was drunk, hyper, and wasted as the rest of them. L wore a samurai's black kimono, on his side was a real katana he collected from his first visit to Japan. But there was someone else missing from their little group.

"Looks like we're the only ones with a mind to not drink." a familiar, childish but slightly deep voice startled Light from his gaze at the three drunks.

Near, who wore a woman's white kimono with a white mask over his face. No big surprise there. Come on, this is Near we're talking about! The small albino always wears nothing but white, but what startled Light was the fact that Near was also wearing a woman's kimono. The child-like teen gazed at Light's kimono. It was nothing compared to his simple and plain kimono.

Light's kimono was red, a beautiul color matching his auburn red hair. The designs over it were beautiful, cute little sakura blossoms. Underneath the red kimono, is two other layers; the one in the middle white and the last one red. Light's mask is white with the red design o fire on his left side. With the combination of the mask, kimono, and Light's natural red hair, Near couldn't help but see why L chose such an outfit for his uke.

"Yea...sometimes I just don't understand them." Light agreed, turning his attention back to the other three when they decided to dance the victory dance.

"..."

".."

"I'm going to pretend I never saw that." Near said.

"My eyes! That'd better not have been a _bikini_ underneath that skirt!" Light cried, using his white fan to hide his face from the stupidly act in front of him.

"I am so glad I did not see that." Near muttered. The child-like albino could tell that underneath that mask Light is blushing like crazy.

"You should be glad you can fit in a girl's kimono." Light grumbled, waving his fan to his face, trying to cool himself down.

"I think you look rather attractive in that outfit either way, Light-chan." Near took off his mask, giving Light his childish grin.

Light's left eye twitched. "What is up with peaple calling me Light-_chan_?"

L turned around, giggling as he took off his lover's mask. "Because, my love, everyone knows that you're _my little uke_."

Near and the other two burst out laughing at the bright blush on Light's face.

"But-" L kissed his lover's lips. It was sloppy, since L was drunk, but still full of love and full of itself. When the kiss intensified Mello and Matt whistled and cat called, then found themselves in a heated kiss of their own. Near rolled his eyes before putting his mask back on.

_Lovers._ Near thought bitterly.

L pulled away from the kiss. "You know it too, Light-chan."

"Yes I do. Now can we hurry up? This isn't the best place to stand around." Light took back the mask and tied it back on.

L pouts, he was to content that Light would keep the mask off. "Why keep that beautiful face from me Light-chan?"

"No matter what, you are _not_ seducing me. We agreed that I wore this outfit then we can't have sex until we get back home."

"Light-chan sounds angry."

"Of course I am!"

"Then why don't we go home and have some _fun_?" L chuckled.

Light smirked underneath the mask. "_Finally_! Someone agrees with me!"

"Then let's go make some love."

* * *

Kyros: _SEE! SHE DID SOMETHING CRAZY!_

Death: hehe.XD

Review plz!

* * *


	3. Cell Phones

Death: hehe.

Kyros: _its official. she lost her mind._

Death: I lost it a very long, long, long,long,long, loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnngggggggggg time ago.XD

Kyros: _yea,the day you were born._

Death: -cries- waaaaaaa! you're so mean!

Kyros: _don't cry don't cry!_

Disclaimer: we own nothing

**Cell Phones**

* * *

Today is a very special day. The sun is shining, a slight breeze in the air, everything is going just as planned. Today is the day L and Light go out on their third date. Scratch that, their **first **date. The first two times got canceled due to the Kira case, and Light's case of the flu. Now today there will be no cancleing! No interruptions, no giggling Matsuda hiding in the bushes stalking them, and _definately no_ Soichirou Yagami to stand there and object the relationship.

L sighs, yes, today is a very special day indeed. The panda eyed man thought it will be best to hang out in both his and Light's favorite hang out spots. First, is to visit the resturaurant L and Light first met in. Uh lets see...what was it called again? L couldn't remember. He shrugs the thought away and happily leads Light to their destination.

"Ryuzaki! Why are we in such a hurry? We've got the whole day to spend together." Light smiles at his lover.

"I just want to get there before we have any interruptions." L blushes a deep red around his pale cheeks.

Once they were there, they sat down in the seats they sat in together the first time. Light orders his usual, coffee with a teaspoon of cream and a few snacks to bite. L orders hot tea, with lots of extra sugar, and a Strawberry Banana split.

"So Light-"

_"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me-" _

Light flips his phone open. "Moshi moshi."

_"Squee! Light-kun answers the phone! How's yer date with L-san eh?" _a goofy voice teases.

"Matsuda-san, it would be going just fine if you didn't call." Light growls in warning, then hang up before the goofball could protest.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, what were you saying again?" Before L could answer, Light's cell phone rang. Again.

_"Under my umbrella, ella ella ella, eh eh eh, under my umbrella-"_

"Moshi moshi." Light growls.

_"You're so mean Nii-san! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to-"_

"Sorry Sayu, but I'm busy right now." Light hangs up.

Light blinks at the sight before him. Through L's frustration he ate all of the Strawberry Banana split, which is quite big, and drank down his tea in one, big gulp. L wipes his lips with the napkin.

"Light-kun, where would you like to go next?" L seems to be a little irritated, which the owner of amber eyes can not find out why.

"How about we go to the park? You know the one with the big garden in it?"

"Sure."

LXLIGHTXLXLIGHTXLXLIGHTXLXLIGHTXLXLIGHTXLXLIGHTXLXLIGHT

"So what were you saying? You know back in the cafe?" Light asks.

"I was saying that we should visit our favorite hang out places, taking turns of course." L says. "And of course, that I think we should-"

_"My humps, my humps my humps my humps, my lovely lady lumps. Check it out."_

"Moshi moshi."

_"Light-chaaaaan! I got bored and I wanted to talk to you." _

"Misa, I am very sorry but I am busy at the moment. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

Light flips the phone back and puts it into his pocket.

"Light-_chan,_ in order to keep this day peaceful without any more interruptions, can you turn off your cell phone?" L's bitter statement made Light blink.

"But L, what if there's an emergency? Like Kira decides to make his move on us?" Light protests.

"Light-chan, _nothing _will happen tod-"

_"Oh I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right, All the attraction, the tension, Don't you see baby, this is perfection."_

"Hai."

_"Light! What the hell are you doing? You should be home-"_

Light turns off his phone, even thought it was his own father he hang up on.

"Sorry, its just that its for safety. You know." Light smiles sotly.

"But Light, if there really is an emergency, then Watari would call me." L points out.

"I know but-"

_"Oh baby when you talk like that, You know you got me hypnitized, So be wise and keep on, Reading the signs of my body."_

"Outo-san-"

_"Don't you dare hang up on me young man! Now you tell me what the hell is going on between you and Ryuzaki."_

"Outo-san, its just a date. Nothing harmful, nothing more and nothing less. L is after all, the one I love."

_"Yes but what about L's point of view in this relationship? He could-"_

Even though it can cost his life, Light hangs up on his father again.

Light blinks when he sees that L is out of his sight. He looks around to try and find the sugar addict.

_"You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on, I just need your body,baby,from dusk til dawn. You don't need experience to turn me on. You just leave it all up to me. You don't have to be rich, To be my pearl, You don't have to be cool, To rule my world."_

Light gulps and decides not to answer, instead he looks around to continue find his lover. A few minutes later-

_"I wanna be bad (bad), You make bad look so good, I got things on my mind, I never thought I would, I, I wanna be bad (bad), You make bad feel so good, I'm loosing all my cool, I'm about to break the rules, I wanna be bad."_

Light nervously answers his cell phone, that ring tone and the one before is none other than-

"Ryuzaki..."

_"I should tell you, Light-chan, I hate cell phones. Especially yours at the moment." _

"O-Okay...I'll turn it off now."

_"Good." _

Light hangs up and turns off his phone.

"Now then, withought anymore _calls to interrupt us_, let's get going with our date." L chuckles, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, hands rubbing the already slight erect area below Light's waist, teeth teasing the soft neck. Light moans in pleasure, turning around in the pale arms to join their lips in a heated kiss.

"Or would you like this date to turn into a day of fun in bed?" L breathes onto Light's neck after they pull away for breath.

"I'm on tonight my hips don't lie," Light sings, grinding his hips against L's. "And I'm starting to feel its right, all the attraction, the tension, baby this is perfection."

L grins. "I wanna be bad."

For the rest of the day they had lots of fun. In a bed, bathroom, and everything in between.

* * *

Death: hehe.

Kyros: _we own nothing, not even the songs Don't Ya Wish by PCD(Pussy Cat Dolls), Umbrella by Rihanna, My humps by BEP's, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira, Kiss Mash Up/Heartbreak Hotel by Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman, and-_

Death: I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford. XD

Kyros: _we have all on our ipod but I Wanna Be Bad, so if anyone knows where to find it to download it for free we thank you to tell us the link so we could have the collection of songs for L and Light._

Death: and I'll give ya cookies!XD

Review plz!

* * *


	4. No Sugar Added

Death: hn...so sorry I've been neglecting my fics.

Chapter Summary: L is given sugar free strawberry soda Light bought. Light tries to trick L into drinking it, but he sees the NO SUGAR ADDED sign on the can and tries whatever he can to toss it and get away with it. The deal was that if L drinks it, then he and Light get to do the nasty all night. But everytime L tries to toss it, Light gets upset. Will L swallow his pride to get his prize or will he loose his prize?

Disclaimer: uh...I own nothing

**Chapter 4 **No Sugar Added

* * *

L blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

"Light...what's this?" the famous detective asked, still staring at the can held in front of him.

"This is a Spritzer Strawberry soda. You should try it, you love strawberries don't you?" Light smiled innocently.

"Sure. It sounds intriguing." L took the can tilting his head slightly as he stared at it carefully.

Then he noticed something.

On the very top, read something dreadful. Something so dreadful, L felt almost like he was being cheated.

NO SUGAR ADDED.

L settled the can on the table instantly. Light blinked, eyebrows narrowing in worry. He had hoped L wouldn't have seen that little detail.

"Ryuzaki..."

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun, but I need sugar." L nibbled his thumb not giving the can another glance.

"But Ryuzaki!" Light frowned.

"But nothing Yagami-kun."

"...Fine. Then you get no love." the younger detective turned to go back to the papers he was doing.

L turned to stare at Light in shock, unsure if this was a bluff or for real. The sugar addict tugged on the chain lightly, earning a slight growl from the other. Light glanced to glare at L in protest, pulling the chain to allow him more freedom to work. L slouched more in his chair in slight guilt.

"So...what if I took a sip?"

Light shook his head. "You'll have to drink the whole thing if you want to do the nasty tonight."

L stared at a smirking Light. The younger detective seemed confident that he'll be victorious, but L's pride tells him to never drink such vile. Everything, _everything _that goes into his mouth has to have sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. Besides, it helps keep him in his prime with his thinking process.

"But what if I still don't?"

"Then you don't get any love until you drink it. Even if it takes days, or even weeks." the smirking teen whispered softly into L's ear.

Shivers ran up and down the sugar addict's spine, the seductive tone went straight to his groin. L knew that there was no way Light would beg to him, it'd be the other way around. Light has the patience to wait as long as possible until the next time he got laid. But L could only wait to a certain point. Doing it with Light, was the second best thing he likes to do other than solving the unsolvable crimes.

"So what do you say L? Drink it all and you'll do whatever you want with me tonight."

L's mouth watered as many dirty images flashed through his mind that concerned handcuffs, sex toys, and anything else that Light wouldn't allow in bed. Images of Light naked handcuffed to the bed, cheeks flushed, squirming and writhing as he begged for L to touch him. Legs spread apart, back slightly arched from the bed as Light panted from his obvious hard on. L practically drooled.

Light was about to say what he wanted to say next, but he noticed that the sugar addict was drooling. Not that again! Everytime Light promises L to do whatever he wanted in bed he always, and he means always, drooled! Then again, L wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings whenever he was in his fantasy land. Light's frown reversed into a smirk at a thought.

The young detective leaned forward, licking at the corners of the other's drooling mouth. L gasped when he was brought back from his fantasies. He leaned forward, trying to capture that sweet tongue. Light chuckled as he devilshly pulled away, retrieving his tongue back into place of his mouth. L simply pouted, trying to give the younger the best puppy dog eyes. For Light, this was adorable, and yet it failed almost every time. Almost.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, but that doesn't work. If you really want me, all you have to do is drink that soda. If you don't, then you'll loose my admiration for you. That also includes me loving you."

The serious tone convinced L that Light wasn't bluffing.

After a few minutes of staring to each other, L sighed. The sugar addict finally nodded, while giving a slight glare at the offending sugarless can. Light smiled, secretly cheeriing for victory that he knew would come. The college student sat down in his chair once again to get back to work. L however, kept glaring at the drink he was given. To him, sugarless food were poison.

Slowly, as if he was prolonging the experience he needed to drink it, L picked up the can. His obsidian eyes continued to glare, but continued to hold it in his hand feeling unsure. L felt tempted to throw it away, or try a few tricks where he'd swallow it, but later on he'd make his stomach regurgitate it back up like a wolf to feed its pup. But he had made a promise to Light. L nibbled his thumb from his free hand, still staring. At the moment, L's mind concentrated on the can as part of him listened to the tapping of skilled fingers on the keyboard as Light concentrated.

For an unknown reason the sound of the typing gave L the courage to open the can and take a small, taste testing sip. L paused for a moment, two things rushing through his mind. One, the taste was actually pretty good, this surely surprised him. And second, it desperately needed sugar. The sugar addict glanced at Light for a second, wondering if would notice if L snuck some sugar into the can...

"Don't even think about it Ryuzaki." Light said, not turning around nor loosing concentration on his research.

"Think about what?" L perked his head, trying to act and look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. You want to add sugar in that drink." the young college student chuckled, glancing to L with an all knowing smirk.

L visibly pouted once again. "You know me too much, Yagami-kun."

"Only someone who is as obtuse as Misa, wouldn't understand your eating habits at all." Light smirked once again, but kept his eyes on the screen before him.

"Must you be so openly mean to your girlfriend? She does seem to worship you like a _god_, Yagami-kun."

"Ryuzaki, must we keep Misa's obssessions and Kira out of this? I'm merely a college student who intends to bring Kira to his punishment for the crimes he had committed." Light turned his chair to glare at the sugar addict.

"Hm...all right. Forgive me for bringing up the subject." L took a bigger sip of his drink.

Light sighed, and returned his attention back on his computer. L bit his lower lip, noticing that Light was now back to his anxious behavior when he accused or tested the college student about his suspician of being the original Kira. This couldn't be good. Even if L drank all of the sugarless soda, he'd still be in trouble for suggesting that his main suspect was his lover of all people. When this happened, Light would refuse any lovy-dovy attention of any kind, even going as far as sleeping in a seperate bed. Which always turned out to be very uncomfortable for the both of them, the chain would make one or both fall out of bed a dozen times or so. Mostly it was L would fall out of bed, for Light would turn and pull the chain in his sleep (L wondered if the student intentionally did this just to make him miserable).

L put the can to his pale lips to find that he had already finished his drink. Obsidian eyes blinked, when did he sub-conciously drink the whole can? The sugar addicted frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side feeling puzzled. After a few minutes of puzzling his mini mystery, L set the can down and glanced at the young love of his life.

"...Can I still-"

"No Ryuzaki. You don't get to do what you want with me tonight, nor any future nights."

Light smirked at a pouting certain world famous detective.

* * *

Death: poor L. He never got what he wanted in the end. XD

Small Note: well, the idea came when I had the same soda, the flavor was strawberry since its my fav flavor of all time. I then took a good look at it, and realized it said NO SUGAR ADDED at the top. I glanced at the sign, then at the strawberries. Thus, this was idea was born. X3

Review plz!

* * *


End file.
